A New Life
by Mushmallow62
Summary: He stayed away for so long, trying to sort himself out, but now? He was ready to return to the world. But the world has changed greatly and he finds himself in awe of it all.


None of his allies had been aware of what he had done.

No one had known that he had made a pact, one that would affect him in a completely different way than he had thought at first.

He had indeed died after that battled against Rago and Nemesis, L Drago had disappeared after passing on the Star Fragment to Kenta.

But L Drago didn't _just_ disappear into thin air, that wasn't possible. L Drago disappeared into _him_.

Yes, he Ryuuga was now part L Drago, the Dragon Emperor had saved his life and in exchange he would live inside his body.

No one could know of this, and he made sure that no one was aware of it, living as a hermit – which had had done after he left the Dark Nebula Organisation – although he kept an eye on Ginga and his friends, watching them recreate the world of beyblades with their protégés taking the lead and rebuilding the sport that had almost destroyed the world not so long ago.

Ryuuga wouldn't deny the fact that he was proud of them, he had always loved the sport and always would; he was also pleased that the other's had made sure the sport was kept alive as well.

Of course with L Drago inside his head and the dragon sharing his soul space, it took a bit of getting used to; so much so that Ryuuga kept himself away from the general population for a good number of years _after_ Ginga and his friend's protégé's became world champions.

But no one could stay alone forever, not even Ryuuga. Though he kept an ear out for what was happening in the world, he couldn't be part of it. Not yet at least. Not until he and L Drago came to some kind of agreement, to figure out how they would work together as they shared a body, _his body_, but he learnt that L Drago could still be used when he beybattled, although the dragon came from his body instead of rising out of the bey.

In the end he decided that it was time to return and made his way to the city only to find that everything had changed, he had been gone for a lot longer than he had thought. As he checked the records he found that Ginga had died a good ten years ago, along with Yu, Kyouya, Kenta and Tsubasa. As he looked through the records he found that there was still one person still alive, one person who _might_ just remember him.

X

He walked towards the old folks home and for a moment he wondered if this was a mistake. He hadn't seen her in years and she would have thought that he had died that day, with her being so old, seeing him again could kill her. Although Madoka was the only one left, the last one alive who could help him, so he went into the home and found her room but he didn't go too close to her.

He just stared at her, there was no spark of the young girl that had helped Ginga and his friends all those years ago, it was just a shadow.

_She won't be long…_ L Drago whispered into his head and he sighed, moving to walk out of the room.

"No…" Her voice croaked and Ryuuga didn't find it in his heart to just walk away; "No…. Ginga…. Kenta…"

He crouched down next to her and put his hand on top of her's, he had no idea what to do as her eyes slowly opened and looked into his own. Though she appeared to be unable to see him, her eyes were no longer bright or bold as they used to be, if anything they were hazy.

"Ryuuga?" One hand moved to touch his face, though he backed away and she cackled; "Never change, not even death has changed you.

"Madoka…"

"You never called me by my name before. Kenta told us that you don't remember the names of those who didn't battle you, or were of no challenge to you,"

"Things change," He admitted, and they had. Everything had changed, the world around him had become so much more and he loathed to admit it, but he was _scared_.

"I suppose so," She sighed; "I'm at deaths door, but death isn't answering,"

"Maybe death doesn't want you to leave just yet,"

"Maybe. Like how you cheated death," She said with a sigh and he looked at her, wondering how she knew; "It was my theory. I didn't believe that you could die, not like that. I explained it to Kenta once, but he didn't want to hear it, preferring hat you sacrificed yourself for the greater good. But I think he just wanted to feel guilty about it all, he was the reason you died, and he was very good with guilt, although he tried to hid it,"

"What happened to him?"

"Oh, he died in an accident, a car crash if I remember right," Madoka took a deep breath; "Funny thing, dying, it makes it so hard to breath and yet…. You remember _everything_,"

Ryuuga didn't say anything to that, what could he say really? He had no words of comfort for her and she was well aware of that.

"But you and L Drago, fused into one body. I knew that your dragon would never just bow out like that, no matter what the others said,"

"L Drago was defeated,"

"Really? Or was it giving the other's a chance to shine in a way it never could? L Drago has been and always will be the forbidden bey, nothing will change that fact," Madoka gasped and Ryuuga moved to stroke her forehead, but he still didn't know what to do for her.

What could you do to help one who was dying?

"Go to my old shop," She pointed vaguely in the direction of a drawer; "Take those keys, you will find some information…"

Ryuuga nodded and leaned down next to her before he left, with the keys in his hand; "Thank you,"

X

He looked at the shop, busy as usual given how popular the sport was and he found that to the side was another entrance, which was locked and the key that Madoka had given him fitted it perfectly. As he walked down the numerous steps that lead him to the basement, where there was an old bey dish and lots of filing cabinets to the far wall.

_This will take some time._ He thought and L Drago nudged him in his mind; _What?_

_Why not explore this new world?_

Ryuuga paused for a moment, thinking that L Drago had a point, why _didn't _ he just go off and explore the world? After all experience was what made him stronger, the adventure of it all would be interesting too, plus who knew of him now?

He left the basement and returned to the city level, locking the door again and leaving, deciding that he would return to look at the information another time, but right now?

Right now he wanted to explore this new way of living.


End file.
